


I am Megatron

by BumblePrime217



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Don't Make Quintessa Angry, Explanations, Gap Filler, Gen, Infernocus Being Infernocus, Pre-Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), Quintessa is a smooth liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: When I got close, I could see the behemoth of a Cybertronian, but I wasn't afraid.I was Galvatron!-"I did create you, but not this Galvatron persona you've adopted, let me help you become who you were meant to be."





	I am Megatron

My plan failed.

All of my plans failed.

Getting the Seed was a failure, how was that possible? I was Galvatron!

An upgrade, from that weak and pathetic Megatron. I had the most advanced technology on the entire planet, and I still failed! Now... I find myself in a familiar predicament. With my back against the wall, hopeless and defeated. I was suppose bring back Cybertron.

My planet.

But that tin can Optimus Prime kept stopping me.

And in these days, I lost my drive to rule it. I just want my home back. This place just seems like a prison everytime I stay here.

And the Prime?

He just left! Years went by, and he hasn't come back.

My train of thought was interrupted by a crash. I stood and activated my Fusion Cannon. When I got close, I could see the behemoth of a Cybertronian, but I wasn't afraid.

I was Galvatron!

I charged in, but my frame felt sluggish. The same couldn't be said for the brute. He shot at me, which slowed my progress, and when he grabbed me he-

_

I onlined my optics, my systems still functional. But I wasn't on Earth.

I was on Cybertron, but it seemed so, disconnected.

Pushing upward, I got up, dirt falling from my frame. Looking around, there was no sign of the brute. "Where are you hiding? Come and face me!"

The response I got was off-putting, "Yes, that is the you I remembered."

The femme kept talking while I walked. "Strong, powerful, worthy."

I entered the structure, and saw her. "I am worthy! You hear! I am Galvatron!" I was now in her personal space, but the little floating femme gave an unexpected backhand on the right side of my face.

"You call yourself worthy when you call yourself Galvatron. How weak. The only one to deserve to be called worthy is Megatron."

She was up to something, and not learning my lesson, I lunged again, only for contraptions to come and hold me in place. I growled when she accomplished what I failed to do, and the soft relaxed look she had turned into a scowl.

In sudden agony, I grunted for quite a long time while she electrocuted me in anger. "You fool! I am Quintessa! Your God! Your creator!" This Quintessa stopped to control her anger, the scowl turning into a caring posture. "I did create you, but not this Galvatron persona you've adopted, let me help you become who you were meant to be. Infernocus."

I had a puzzled look on my face, but noticed the brute coming in the distance. He got a fist ready and th-

_

I returned to Earth with a new mission, but I couldn't do it alone. I was lucky to bump into Barricade when I returned, and with his help, I will find the relics my new master Quintessa tasked me to retrieve. And once I do, she'll restore Cybertron to its former glory. Quintessa, my creator, helped me understand who I was meant to be.

I am Megatron!

And those pathetic flesh creatures turned into something I wasn't suppose to be. Now, when I complete my mission, I will witness Cybertron be restored, and because of my creator's permission, I will rule Cybertron. And this planet, the home of the chaos bringer, will be destroyed.

I will not fail.  


  



End file.
